Little Packages
by imslytherinatheart
Summary: Harry is distracted and causes an accident in potions. Hermione is the unfortunate victim and is stuck with Snape while he figures her out. HG/SS.. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

"Professor, you cant be serious?" a four inch Hermione Granger asked her headmaster.

"I am truly sorry Ms. Granger, but this is a potions accident and it is best left to a potions master to figure it out."

"Sir, might I suggest she stay with the person who put her in such a state?" Professor Severus Snape interupted.

"Not possible Severus. Mr. Potter may have been the cause of her current... situation, but he is not qualified to make sure Ms. Granger is not stepped on or otherwise hurt. He is also not the best one to try and get her back to normal size."

"Professor Dumbledore sir, please isn't there another option? Isn't there a spell or potion out there already that will put me right?"

The old headmaster nodded solemnly, he knew this was a horrible situation for both his professor and student to be in but there was no other way around it. The potion Harry Potter accidentally spilled on Hermione was not the intended potion for the days brewing, as a matter of fact, the potion Harry had created was not the normal shrinking potion that in fact did have a counter potion to cure the effects. The potion they were meant to brew was one that increased the hearing of the drinker, something Professor Snape said all the students could use. Harry was distracted with the thoughts of Ron, who was in the hospital wing with a broken nose due to a dare he had ordered Ron to do, he never expected Ron to actually try to kiss Madam Hooch.

"Ms. Granger, again I apologize, but this is the best way to get through this. Professor Snape will be able to work on a counter potion for you while making sure you are not hurt due to your size. I know you can usually handle yourself, but this is different – you cant even use your wand to protect yourself as a stunning spell would merely feel like an ant bite to the intended. This is the safest way."

"Do I have any say in this?" Severus asked, really hoping the headmaster would change his mind. The last thing he wanted to do is make sure a student the size of tinker bell was kept alive.

"My decision is final Severus. I expect you to help Ms. Granger do things that she cannot do herself. I expect you to bring her to the great hall for meals in which she will stay with you, and I expect you to work on a counter potion for her."

"What about my other classes?" Hermione squeaked as her voice matched her size.

"There is no need to go to your other classes right now. You are to small to use magic or do anything physical... besides, you are ahead of everyone as it is, you will be fine."

Severus and Hermione sighed at the same time, they knew this was how it was going to be and the decision really was final.

"Can my things be sent down to his rooms? I would really hate to wear the same things over and over again."

Dumbledore smiled, "Of course Ms. Granger. I will personally tell the elves to shrink down your belongings to suit your size."

Hermione nodded and leaned back in the chair. Forgetting her size, she landed on her back earning a chuckle from Severus on her temporary stupidity.

"It's not funny Professor, how would you like to be the size of mouse." she huffed.

"Hopefully I will never know." he said with a smirk, earing an eye roll from Hermione.

"I still don't understand why you can shrink things to my size, yet you cant enlarge me to my normal size."

"You know we have already tried everything we know. This will not be a walk through the park for me either." Snape said dryly. Severus then turned to Dumbledore, "If we are finished here, I need to get back to my rooms so I can set things up for her. I would rather not spend the entire night trying to make sure the fairy princess is comfortable."

Dumbledore gave Severus a frown but dismissed them none the less. Snape stood from his chair and picked up Hermione, settling her in the palm of his hand before leaving. The pair went through the halls gaining laughs for the passing students but Hermione didn't care. All she wanted was to curl up into a bed and mope before going to sleep.

When they finally made it to his rooms, he dropped her down on the coffee table like he would a set of keys. Hermione glared but knew she was about as intimidating at lady bug with gas.

"Stay here while I prepare something for you." he ordered and left the room.

Hermione looked around the place that she was sure no other student had ever seen. The general idea was that his rooms would look like glorified torture chambers with a ceiling full of beams so he had his choice of sleeping places, she did not however, expect the rooms to look like those of an actual human being.

The room she was in was obviously the living room type area considering it had an actual couch, coffee table, a black leather chair and many, many book shelfs full of books that she was too small to even consider. The floors in the living room were a dark green, almost black looking carpet but she could see that the floors in other areas were the same stone that existed through out the castle.

Hermione sat down and laid back on the table while waiting for her grumpy professor to make space for her, she didn't need much, hell a small box would probably make her feel like she was in a Manor of some sort.

It took about twenty minutes before her professor came to her, "I have made a corner of my room available for you. Your belonging have already been resized and I have made a living area of sorts for you."

"Umm, sir, Don't you have a spare room?" she asked, terrified of having to share a room with her professor.

"My spare room holds my private labs in which I will need if I am to find a way to get you right again. I can assure you that I have arranged things so you will have your privacy as will I."

Hermione sighed and nodded, today just wasn't her day. Severus put his hand down on the table for Hermione to climb up on so he could show her the area. They walked down a small hallway and through a large wooden door where the professor slept. Hermione scanned the room looking for the beams but only found a huge bed that took up a great deal of the room.

"So much for sleeping like a bat." she mumbled in a soft voice.

Severus walked her over to what appeared to be a doll house.

"This will be your area. Your things are already inside and I have transfigured some furniture for you as well."

"Thanks" she mumbled, crawling off of his hand and to the door, "I am going to retire if you don't mind."

"Not at all." he replied but inside he was happy, the chit was going to sleep and he would have his silence.

He waited until she went inside before turning and walking away, silently cursing the headmaster for sticking her with him.


	2. Chapter 2

At three in the morning, Hermione was woken up by what sounded like a freight train. She knew the sound, Professor Snape was snoring and it was driving her mad. She lay in her tiny bed with her eyes wide open. She knew his snoring wasn't loud by normal standards but to her little ears it was horrible.

She was use to the sound of snoring, after all, Ron and Harry snored as well and when they all stayed at the burrow it sounded like a snore symphony. Hermione finally got out of the bed and walked over to her little window, maybe if she threw something at him it would make him turn to his side... that always seemed to help.

Hermione had developed a little theory about why men snored louder when they were on their backs. She rationalized that when sleeping on their backs, their balls fell over their anus causing a rare form of Vapor lock.

Hermione sighed and looked around her little room for anything she could throw. Deep down she knew it was pointless, he wouldn't feel a thing, but then something Dumbledore said to her gave her an idea.

She went to her night table and grabbed her wand, a stinging hex to the ass would at least make him move. When she went back to the window, she noticed that Severus had shifted slightly and the snoring had decreased.

"You may have gotten away this time but next time I wont hesitate." she said grumpily to herself as she walked back to her bed.

A few hours later, Hermione was woken up again by a pounding on her door.

"Stop bloody banging the door so loud!" she yelled

Severus quirked an eyebrow, he was only tapping the door with his finger, "Ms. Granger, If you would like to eat, I suggest you get up and dressed."

"What time is it?"

"7, now up."

Hermione groaned and rolled out of bed. She walked over to her little dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. She then looked around the little house and quickly realized the house had no bathroom.

"I have to pee and shower and he neglects a friggin bathroom." she huffed. Hermione just slid the clothes on and walked out the door where the Professor was waiting.

"Can I ask you a quick question professor?"

"You just did." he replied dryly

"_Deep relaxing breaths Hermione, deep relaxing breaths, in and out, in and out." she thought to herself_

"Okay, then I'm asking a second. You see, I have a little problem and I'm not quite sure how to go about it."

"And what problem would this be?" he asked, annoyed that she was taking his precious time of eating without a hall full of students.

"I noticed there is no bathroom. I need to pee and I need a shower."

Severus paled, he had forgotten about such things.

"I cannot put plumbing in a doll house. You will just have to use mine until I can figure something out."

This time Hermione paled, there was no way she was going to use a huge toilet and risk falling in.

"I'll just hold it" she replied

"You cant hold it, you end up with a bladder infection." he said with a frown

"Well then I'll just get an infection. I am not going to risk falling into a toilet."

Severus ran his hands over his face, this girl was irritating. He finally had enough and picked her up like a toy, walking to the bathroom.

"I wouldn't squeeze me if I were you." she warned. Severus relaxed his grip immediately, the last thing he wanted was to be peed on by a student.

He placed her down into the sink, "Just urinate in the drain for now. I will talk to Dumbledore about a solution. He then gave her a square of toilet paper and left the bathroom.

"What the hell?" she squeaked, "This is sooo embarrassing."

She had been shrunk down, given a doll house to live in, has to pee in a sink and he gives her a whole sheet of toilet paper that would no doubt take her a year to use. The urge to pee grew stronger as she looked at the actual toilet so she resigned herself to just pee in the drain and be done with it.

Once she had finished and righted her clothes, she called him into the bathroom where he quickly scooped her out of the sink. He turned on the water of the sink and leaned her over so she could wash her hand and wash out the sink at the same time.

"Do you feel better now? I'm at no risk of being peed on?"

"Yes I feel better and Noo, I'm not going to pee on you."

"Good now lets go."

They left his rooms and started for the Great Hall. Hermione was seriously considering biting him for how he was carrying her... she felt like luggage.

"Do you think you can carry me like a human?" she asked sarcastically.

Severus looked down to her and smirked before dropping her into his pocket.

"You son of a bit--"

"Language Ms. Granger"

"I'll give you language you git." she huffed as she sat down and studied the lining of his pocket.

Once they arrived, he reached in and grabbed her and this time she did bite.

"Why you little .."

"Language Professor" she tisked

Severus allowed his nostrils to flare before he picked her up again and dropped her on the table next to a huge plate of food.

"Oh now this is just stupid." she said with a frown

"More problems?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Yes, more problems... This is enough food for 30 of me, not to mention the utensils are normal sized."

Severus sighed and picked up her place, scrapping most of the food on to his. He then sat the plate down and shrank it and her fork.

"Problem solved" he said shortly and stated eating _their_ breakfast.

"I cant believe you can eat so much."

"I'm a growing boy" he replied with a shrug and continued to eat while ignoring her look of disgust.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: just a short filler chapter.

Dumbledore kept a straight face as his potions professor ranted. Severus had given Hermione to Harry to babysit while he discussed the situation with the headmaster.

"She almost peed on me!"

"Come now Severus, You know you cant just bounce her around with a full bladder."

"That is not the point, the point is I need to figure out a way for her to used the bathroom and shower because I'll be damned if I have to bring her to the bathroom each time."

Dumbledore smiled and shook his head. To him, even though it was irritating for his professor and embarrassing to his student, the entire situation was the funniest thing that had happened around there in quite some time... and he was loving it. He almost wanted to give Harry a pat on his back for giving him something to laugh about.

"Are you even listening Albus?" Severus asked

"I am Severus, I am just trying to figure out a solution."

Severus nodded and sat down while the headmaster was in thought.

...

Gryffindor common room...

"A doll house? Snape had a friggen doll house?" Harry asked through a howl of laughter.

"Honestly Harry, I'm positive it is a transfigured box, not an actual doll house."

Ron finally managed to pull himself from the floor, bright red from laughing, " I cant believe... you threatened to Pee on the bat."

"he would have deserved it." she said with a nod.

She looked over to Harry who was smiling like a loon, "What are you smiling about?" she asked

"You... you're just so cute being so tiny."

"Stuff it Potter" she said in the gruffest voice she could come up with, "I find none of this funny. Do you have any idea how bad this is going to be if Snape has to take me to the bathroom all the time."

Hermione suddenly paled at her next thoughts, her period... How the hell was she going to deal with that. She could always ask for him to brew her a potion, but that would be humiliating. One second thought, Snape knowing when she had her period was even worse. Ask for a potion it is.

Ginny finally walked in a minute later and smiled at the tiny Hermione, "Do you know how cute you are like that."

Hermione huffed, "I've heard."

...

Down in the Dungeons...

"Are you kidding me? This is just...odd."

"It is the only choice, unless you want to carry her to the bathroom each time."

Severus sat down on the edge of his bed and rubbed his hands over his face. The mighty Albus Dumbledore could come up with nothing other then to add a second toilet the the bathroom, fit for Hermione that she could reach by a reusable port key and a small shower head with miniature controls in the corner of his shower.

"I guess it will have to do."

Dumbledore gave a nod but inside he was smiling, He could have easily put plumbing in the doll house but this was too much fun. Severus knew he wasn't allowed to add anything to the plumbing system as only Dumbledore had the ability to do something like that in Hogwarts. Dumbledore gave him an excuse as to why he could not add to the doll house and Severus bought it.

"Well, now that it's settled, I suggest you retrieve her from the Gryffindor common room before something happens to her."

Severus gave the headmaster a death glare but left anyway to the Gryffindor common room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"One step closer and I'll hex you within an inch of your life Ronald Weasley." Hermione yelled while stomping her foot irritation.

"Come on Hermione, we know you cant do anything with your wand."

"I am not kidding Ron."

"It will only take a minute, I'm just curious."

"I will not go into a mouse hole to look for anything."

"But you are the only one who can. I'll just carry you over there and set you down. We can also tie a shoelace around your waist so we can pull you out."

Ron moved closer and Hermione raised her wand, earning a chuckle from him. She had warned him, and he refused to listen so if she caused damage then so be it. As Ron bent over to grab her, the common room door opened and Severus walked in.

"Where is Ms. Granger." he asked in a no nonsense tone.

Harry scooped her up and carried her in the palm of his hand, just like she wanted. As Harry approached Severus, Severus shook his head, "She has you trained Potter."

"Trained?"

"Yes, trained, you are carrying her around like a little princess."

"Well how else am I supposed to carry her?"

Severus scooped her up, smirked, and dropped her in his pocket again. Hermione, who was already pissed at Ron was not furious. She raised her wand and shouted a stinging hex that hit him in the leg.

"Shit" he said with a jump.

Hermione laughed, "Language Professor."

Severus glared at the redhead that was in fits of laughter again then to Harry who was smirking.

"She doesn't have me trained as she has you." an with that , he smacked his pocket earning a yelp from Hermione.

"Bastard" she yelled and earned another slap to the pocket. Snape smiled and quirked an eyebrow before turning around and walking out of the common room.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Hermione was livid. Being tossed into a pocket like a common child's toy was just enough to set her over the edge. The first part of the journey to her professors quarters ended up with her getting a few more slaps to the pocket, but jamming her wand into his leg repeatedly was well worth it.

She could tell Severus was starting to get more and more irritated with each poke as his slaps were getting harder and harder, so she eventually gave up and tried to crawl out of his pocket. His pockets were deep, too deep for her to climb out so she resigned to poking him again.

"Will you stop that?" he yelled in a whisper.

Hermione ignored him and poked him harder, enjoying to pressure she was causing that would occasionally make him jump.

She noticed he had picked up his pace again, "Ha, I must have really pissed him off." she laughed to herself, poking his leg faster with an almost evil laugh.

The temperature suddenly dropped, telling her that they had reached his rooms so she stopped with the poking and put on a straight face. She saw the large hand coming towards her and she opened her mouth, prepared to bite him again.

"I wouldn't bite if you know what is good for you." he said calmly. His hand reached her and despite his warning she bite down and didn't let go. He pulled his hand out slowly, her bite didn't hurt much but it was irritating. Hermione was hanging from the side of his hand like a dog refusing to let go of a rope toy and he smirked.

"I'll have you know that when I used the loo before coming to get you I forgot to wash my hands."

Hermione gave a small eek and let go, not caring if she hit the ground 6 feet below her. Fortunately for her, Severus anticipated her reaction and was dangling his hand over the couch when he made mention of it.

Hermione hit the couch and stood up instantly, wiping her lips and tongue in the front of her shirt to get the ' Snape germs ' out of her mouth. Severus, who found the entire display amusing, couldn't help but chuckle at the girls reaction.

"I may never wash my hands if it will prevent you from biting me." he said smugly before sitting down on the couch next to her.

Hermione crossed her arms and sat down, ignoring the hand washing comment, "Have you figured out a spell to change me back yet?" she asked

"I have not had time to work on anything yet as I have been trying to figure out a way for Princess to use the restroom."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Have you figured it out?"

Severus gave a nod, scooped her up and proceeded to show her the new facilities.

* * *

A week later, Severus was growing more and more irritated. While he had managed to ignore Hermione for the most part, he had not even come close to righting the situation, leaving him to believe she would remain mouse sized for much longer then he originally planned and hoped.

It was Friday night and Severus decided after his week from hell, he would rather go out and tie one on instead of hanging around his quarters with a girl who never spoke two words to him unless she needed something. He showered, changed and left without so much as a word to her.

Hermione watched from her window and almost whooped for joy when her professor left. She had been surrounded by him and had very little contact with anyone else and it was driving her crazy. She had been wanting to explore his quarters a bit but couldn't as long as he was around, Merlin knows he'd have a fit if she touched anything.

She shimmied down the table leg that her house sat on and started her exploration. The first place she went to was his labs, unfortunately, he had wards preventing anyone that wasn't him from entering. Moving on, she went into the living room next. She had spotted a few book shelves that she wanted to explore a bit and decided that this was the perfect time. It took her about half an hour but she finally managed to climb up to the forth shelf where the more interesting books rested. She walked along the edge of the shelf and frowned, she had already red a good majority of these books and the ones she hadn't read didn't pull her interest. She finally reached the end of the shelf and found a black book with no title on the spine. Curiosity got the better of her so she braced the book with two hands and pulled as hard as she could without falling to the ground behind her. She managed to get the book half way out but it suddenly sucked back, pulling her with it.

She landed on her butt and took a frantic look around, there was no telling where that damned book would have taken her. She scuttled herself to a wall to keep out of sight until she could figure out where she was.

The first thing she noticed were voices, one in particular made her close her eyes and shake her head in disbelief. She readied herself once again and finally reopened her eyes and took in her surrounding once more, confirming to herself that she had in fact landed in the Slytherin common room.

The slytherins were all there, every last one of them sitting in the common room playing poker, chess, talking or making out. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, she wanted the hell out of there. She took a deep breath and moved along the wall silently. The door to the common room was clear on the other side but she figured if she moved slowly and silently, she could make it with none being the wiser. Once she was there she would wait for the door to open and run out.

It took almost an hour for her to reach the half way point and she was silently rejoicing. Some of the slytherins had already gone to bed leaving mostly 6th and 7th years behind. She reasoned it would be easier to get out if there were less people around to spot her, unfortunately it also meant things were slowing down and people may be paying closer attention to their surroundings. She continued on her path, the door coming closer and closer with each step. She had never been so happy to see the door of the slytherin common room in her life, but her happiness was short lived as she was suddenly snatched up and lifted into the air.

"Well, well, well." a voice said. She knew that voice and cringed, it was Malfoy.

"Put me down Malfoy." she said in an angry tone.

"I don't think I will." he laughed, "Hey everyone, look what I found walking through the common room."

* * *

Severus had come back to his quarters an hour later and decided to check on his student before taking another shower and heading to bed. He hadn't drank very much knowing a student was in his rooms so he was still very much sober. He went to the doll house and tapped on the door.

"Ms. Granger"

-silence-

"Ms. Granger, I need to check on you." he said a bit louder

-silence-

Rolling his eyes he peeked into the house and noticed instantly that it was empty. The stood to full height and walked towards the bathroom but realized the door was open and the lights were off, he knew she wasn't in there.

He looked through his rooms while calling her name but found nothing and started to panic. Dumbledore would have his head if anything happened to her. He decided he had no choice and started towards the gryffindor common room to see if she was there.

He said the password to the fat lady and entered to find all of the gryffindors looking at him in curiosity.

"Potter, I wish to speak with you."

Harry looked around and stood, walking towards his professor.

"I'm only going to ask you once and I want no funny business, do you understand?"

Harry nodded with a raised eyebrow

"Is Ms. Granger up here or not?"

Harry frowned, "You lost her? How in the hell did you lose her?"

"That is not important so just answer the damned question."

"No she is not here." Harry looked over his shoulder and realized the gryffindors were still watching them even though they were speaking to low for anyone to hear.

"Go to the hall and I'll join you in a second." Harry said before turning to head up to his room. Severus frowned but went outside to wait.

Harry came out a few minutes later with his map.

"I know how to find her but I want your word that you will not take this from me if I help you."

Snape gave him a look but agreed so Harry activated the map. It didn't take long for Harry to spot her and gasp. Hermione's dot was in the slytherin common room and almost on top of the dot that said Draco Malfoy.

Harry, not caring Snape was right next to him yelled fuck and started running. Severus gave him a glare but followed knowing Harry was worried by what he saw. The pair ran down the halls, Harry a bit faster then his professor, until they reached the Slytherin common room.

Harry started to bang on the door, "Open the fucking door Malfoy, I know you have her."

Severus walked forward and pushed Harry to the side, saying the password to enter the common room. Severus looked around to find Draco along with the other students sitting innocently playing cards. Harry rolled his eyes, he wasn't fooled by this one bit. He walked over to Draco and pulled the blond up by the front of his shirt, wand pointed to the slytherins neck.

"Where the fuck is Hermione and don't you lie." Harry growled.

"I don't know what your talking about Potter, I haven't seen the mudblood."

"Is that so Malfoy." Harry growled and stepped back. He pulled the map and took another look. Hermione's dot was now in the boys dorm.

Harry glanced at his professor and walked to the boys dorm without waiting for permission. Harry followed the map and found Hermione, tied up with a shoelace, naked, with red marks over her entire body that looked like burns. She was almost unconscious but managed to let out a little cry as Harry lifted her.

"Who did this?" Harry whispered.

Hermione let out a small sob, "Malfoy, he was burning me with a cigarette."

Harry was fuming. He put Hermione up to his chest, cradling her against him and left the boys dorm. When he reached the common room once more, he placed his wand in his pocket, pulled his fist back and swung as hard as he could, knocking Malfoy out cold before turning to his professor.

"You were supposed to be watching her, Taking care of her and making sure she wasn't hurt." Harry seethed. He spun around and walked out of the slytherin commons, heading for the perfects bathroom to clean her up a bit and place cold water on her burns to stop the pain.

Severus looked down to Draco who was slowly opening his eyes, "I'll deal with you later." he hissed and left to find Harry and Hermione.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey there.. sorry its taken so long to update but it seems that I have been going to concert after concert lately and I believe I am officially worn out... not to mention deaf from last nights Ministry concert. Anyway... check out my myspace, I posted a short vid of the concert which ends when the mosh pit got us, lol, it was great. Another band called Hemlock is on tour with them. The lead singer of Hemlock is an absolute sweetheart... I got pics with him.. also posted. I met Chad twice and if you get a chance to see Hemlock play... it's well worth it. I also want to say forgive me for any mistakes you might find. As I said, I am deaf right now from being in the front row near the speakers, not to mention I have a head ache and a bit of nausea... I think I had toooooo much fun, but I really wanted to update as many of my stories as I can today.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once they reached the bathroom, Harry grabbed some paper towels and soaked them cold water. He walked over to the bench and carefully placed the cold rags over her burns. Hermione was in too much pain to even be worried that she had no clothes on and Harry too concerned to care either. Harry examined her little body and noticed the burns weren't horrible, at least they wouldn't leave scars and for that he was grateful.

"I'll kill him for this." Harry whispered while using his finger to stroke her hair, "And Snape... the bastard was supposed to protect you and he failed... you would have been better off with me, at least I care what happens to you."

Hermione listened to Harry but didn't reply. Her skin was still throbbing and the only thing keeping her sane was the cool cloth that was soothing her burns. She did feel safe however, she knew Harry wouldn't let anything happen to her so she closed her eyes and rested.

Harry continued to re-wet the clothes every time the coolness started to fade. He was being extremely gentle with her, but on the inside he was ready to kill. Draco Malfoy was in for a world of hurt.

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital wing?" Harry finally asked.

Hermione opened her eyes and smiled, "No Harry, I don't want everyone knowing... just keep me cool and I'll be alright."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Severus searched the castle but couldn't find the pair. Despite his outer appearance, He had to admit to himself that the look Harry gave him made him worried. Harry was cradling her to his chest like a mother bear protecting her cub and the fact that Hermione wasn't talking just increased his worry.

He continued to walk towards the Hospital wing when Peeves flew by, "Are you looking for the Potter boy and his fairy?" Peeves asked in a sing song voice.

Severus turned and glared at the poltergeist behind him, "No games Peeves... where are they." he asked without a trace of politeness in his voice.

"Why should I tell you?" Peeves laughed

"Because if you don't tell me what you know, I will talk to the Baron." he replied with a smirk that told Peeves he was serious.

Peeves let out a sigh, "Fine, fine... The Potter boy had the fairy in the perfects bathroom... burnt to a crisp she is. Potter was placing cold rags over her burns but it's not enough."

"What do you mean it's not enough?" Severus hissed

"The girl is weak, teetering on the brink of unconsciousness. Her body is close to shock." He answered

Not sparing another glance, Severus turned on his heels and made it towards the bathroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hermione, I think I really should take you to the hospital wing." Harry said with worry. Hermione had started to shake a bit but when he tried to remove the cold compress she would cry out in pain.

"No H-Harry, I-I'm f-fine." she replied shakily

Harry sighed, "You're not fine, you are shaking and still in pain."

Hermione started to protest again, but before she could, the bathroom door swung open and Severus walked in.

"Give her to me Potter, I need to check her over."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, "Over my dead body." he seethed

"It can be arranged boy" Severus hissed back, "Now give me the girl before she has more damage."

"Why should I? Because you did such a wonderful job at protecting her?... No thanks."

"Potter, If you do not hand her to me, not only will I have you expelled but I will hex you into next week and not feel the least bit bad about it."

Harry glanced back down to Hermione who had started shivering even more. Her eye lids were fluttering and her lips were turning blue. He knew Snape would be able to help her so despite his feelings for his professor, he stood and placed the towel covered Hermione into Snape's palm.

"You better take care of her or I swear on my parents grave that you will be sorry."

"I have full intentions of healing her Potter." and with that her turned and walked to the door. Severus stopped in the door way and turned to the green eyed boy, " Slither is the password to the Slytherins common room... but you didn't hear it from me." and he left towards his rooms.

Harry smiled an almost Slytherin smirk and went to the Gryffindor common room... he needed Ron's help.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Severus reached his rooms, he took Hermione into his small kitchen . He placed a sterilizing spell on the counter top; he didn't know what her injury's consisted of just yet and didn't take any other chances. He knew she had been burned but to what degree, he didn't know.

"Just relax Ms. Granger. I need to look at your burns."

She didn't reply and just laid there. The rags were started to warm and her pain was coming back full force. She didn't care if the entire school was looking at her, all she knew was that the pain was intensifying and she needed help.

Severus carefully pulled back the quickly warming clothes and shook his head. She had burns up and down her legs, her chest, stomach, arms and neck.

"Did he get your back?" he asked but again received no response, she just stared up at him with a glassy eyed expression. Sighing, he took in a breath and turned her slightly where he spotted the same marks covering her back and the backs of her legs.

"Little bastard" he muttered.

Hermione was now silently crying. Her entire body felt like she was on fire and she could do nothing about it. Any movement aggravated the burns and any contact with them only made things worse. She glanced to her professor once more before closing her eyes and passing out... the intensity of the pain was just to much for her body to handle.

Severus cursed when he noticed that and quickly cast a cooling spell on her skin. He needed to get a pain potion and a burn healing salve before she blistered. He gently scooped up her limp body and carried her towards his bed. He kept a supply of healing potions and salves in his nightstand drawer and they were easier to get to then searching his lab.

He pulled out what he needed and sat down on the bed, placing her body on his leg so he could get to work. He used the salve first, rubbing a generous amount with the tip of his finger over every single spot. The burns started to lighten up almost instantly, turning her skin back to normal. He then placed a drop of the pain potion into her mouth just in case she woke up before the burns healed completely which would only take an hour or so.

He placed her on his pillow and walked over towards the little house she was currently living in. He lifted the roof off and picked up her tiny dresser... there was no way he was leaving her naked. He pulled out a tiny pair of knickers without looking to closely then started to rummage through her clothes for a large tee shirt; her skin would still to breath and a light soft cotton would be best. After rummaging through all the drawers, he found nothing suitable so he went to his own closet and pulled out a black tee shirt that was very thin from age. He shrunk it down and walked back to the bed to dress her.

He had just managed to pull the knickers up when the floo turned green and Albus stepped through. The Head Master walked towards the bedroom uninvited and noticed the healing salve and pain potion sitting next to the potions master who looked very much like he was playing with a doll.

"Is she healed?" Albus asked with a sigh

"She is" Severus replied stiffly, "How did you hear?"

"Peeves" was his simple answer.

Severus nodded and continued to slide the shirt over her head, being as careful as he could. She was tiny enough that he could probably break a bone easily if he were anything but.

"Do you know who did this?"

"Draco Malfoy" Severus said while shaking his head, "I did have hopes the boy wouldn't take after his father but you see where that leaves me."

Albus nodded and sat down, "I will expel him tomorrow but I will need to see her memories of the incident first."

"I can look into her mind to find them, then give you my memories of what I witnessed."

"That will be fine, but I need you to do this a soon as possible so I can take care of this in the morning."

Severus gave a nod, placed her flat on the bed and leaned over her, concentrating on getting into her mind which was a bit more difficult because of the state she was in.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry had informed Ron of what was going on and to say he took it well would be a flat out lie. Ron grabbed his wand and started towards the door but Harry stopped him.

"We need to be careful about this. It cant be found out that Snape gave up the password, nor can we be seen."

Ron let out a breath through his gritted teeth and nodded. He knew Harry was right, they needed a plan.

It only took twenty minutes for said plan to form and soon the boys found themselves under the invisibility cloak out side of the Slytherin common room. Harry quickly said the password allowing the boys to enter the now deserted common room.

"Malfoys bed is this way, Are you ready?" Harry asked

Ron nodded, "I've been waiting for this for years."

The two boys snuck up the stairs and quickly made their way to Draco's bed. They cast a silencing spell first, then a binding spell which woke Draco up. Draco looked around but saw nothing and fear quickly took over. He struggled with the bindings frantically but froze when the faces of Harry and Ron suddenly appeared. He knew in that instant that he was fucked.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Please, Please don't hate me. I love Draco as much as most but he has to pay for his actions. I almost felt bad for doing this... almost. Also, you will noticed that Harry and Ron are a smidgen meaner and more calculated then what you may normally read but I have them out for blood right now in Hermione's defense.

"Don't try it Malfoy. They wont hear you, they wont see you, and there is no way possible that you aren't going to get whats coming to you." Harry said in a voice that quite literally said 'you're a dead man'.

"Let me go Potter or I swear to you, you will regret it." Draco seethed

"Not a chance you stupid son of a bitch." Ron hissed, "You see, the way I see it. You took it upon yourself to not only harm a girl, you harmed a girl who had no chance of defending herself in her current situation."

"And said girl just happens to be our best friend." Harry added with a smirk. "Now, I believe you stripped her down naked."

Ron gave a flick of his wand, vanishing Draco's clothes

"And burned her with a cigarette. Is there anything else?" Harry asked

"Fuck you Potter" Draco growled. He knew he was fucked but refused to let on.

"Language, language language." Harry snorted, "Ron, tell our lovely pale contestant what he has won."

Ron smiled, a truly evil smile at that, "Do you remember who my brothers are Malfoy? You know the twins, the two that can do unimaginable things?"

Draco didn't answer but his worry increased by about 100 percent.

"Thought so" He laughed, "Well Malfoy, it seems I have learned a few things from them and one little thing in particular fits this punishment."

"You cant get away with anything." Draco hissed

"Oh but he can." Harry added, "You see, Ron here knows a fun little charm that his brothers created on one of their more... sadistic days and the best part is... no marks will be left behind."

Draco gulped, he would have no proof. He watched both boys carefully and flinched when he watched Ron's wand tip light up and glow the color of a cigarette.

"Burn for a burn Malfoy" Harry stated before repeating the charm and lighting his own wand.

"All this over a Mudblood" Draco laughed, Hiding his nervousness.

"Not just any mudblood Malfoy. You happen to pick one we both care about" Ron stated while lowering his wand to the center of Draco's chest, "One that we would protect with our lives."

"What you did was unacceptable Malfoy." Harry stated, "You deserve everything you get and rest assured, this...is only the beginning."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione woke up the next morning in a overly large bed. She was covered with a sheet and her body lay on a pillow. She turned her head to the right and spotted her little house, then to the left and spotted... Snape??

She sat up quickly and looked her body over, checking for the burns she knew she had received. To her amazement, her skin was back to its normal color with the exception on one spot on her stomach where Malfoy had left the cigarette a bit longer.

"You are healed." The voice of her Professor rang out, causing Hermione to put her shirt down.

"W- What happened?" she asked quietly, not sure what to think about the fact that she was in his bed, in what was more then likely his shirt, and did she mention she was in _HIS_ bed.

Severus sat up and rubbed his eyes, "You were hurt last night and once I managed to pry you from Potters hands, I brought you back here and healed you."

Hermione paled slightly when she thought about Malfoy and what he had done to her. Severus noticed and sighed, "Professor Dumbledore is expelling Mr. Malfoy this morning – he will not bother you anymore."

She relaxed and fell back against the bed, relief rushing over her in waves but at the same time, she didn't want him expelled, she knew how important her school was and even though Malfoy was a prick, he did take his studies seriously. Her attention suddenly turned back to the Potions Master when Severus spoke again.

"I will give you a choice. You can either go to the hospital wing and get checked over by Poppy or I can do it here. One way of the other, someone needs to check for scars and to make sure everything healed."

Hermione groaned but she was serious about what she had said the night before, she wanted no one to know that didn't already.

"I'd rather you check sir." She replied nervously, "Poppy didn't do the healing and you did, you know what to look for."

Severus gave a nod and lowered his hand to her, he needed better light to examine her skin. Hermione crawled to his hand and sat in the middle of his palm, she really didn't think she could handle falling 6 ft at this point.

Severus took her into the kitchen and sat her down in the same spot she was last night.

"take of your shirt" he ordered, "And keep the knickers on, no damage was done in that area."

Hermione turned a lovely shade of red but did as she was ordered, holding the shirt close to her front until it was necessary to move it down.

Severus ran his finger over her back first, feeling for any imperfections where the burns were. Finding none, he then moved to the back of her legs, stopping at one spot for a minute longer then the others.

"You will have a small scar on the back of your left leg, but so far your back and remaining parts of your legs are fine. Now turn so I can check the rest."

Hermione turned another shade redder if possible, but turned none the less. She was oddly not entirely uncomfortable as he examined her and to her horror, she was actually kind of enjoying it – but she'd die before admitting that to anyone. He ran his finger from the tops of her feet to her knees with a feather light touch, feeling for any raised skin.

"The fronts of your legs are fine." he stated before blushing a bit himself, "now I need to check your...umm, upper extremities."

Hermione closed her eyes and slowly pulled the shirt away, just because she was enjoying the touch didn't mean she had to look at him while he did it. His finger went to the spot on her stomach that she had noticed earlier and he shook his head, muttering something that sound like ' prick '. He avoided her breast but moved above them to her actual chest, shoulders and arms.

"Two spots is all thats there." he said suddenly while turning away from her, "You may cover yourself so I can take you to you house to dress for the day."

Hermione didn't need to be told twice, she quickly put his shirt back on and crawled into his waiting hand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Headmasters office...

"Do you understand the seriousness of what you have done?" Dumbledore asked the groaning Draco Malfoy.

"I do sir" he replied with another groan.

"Your parents will be here soon. I'm afraid I will more then likely expel you for what you have done."

Draco's eyes shot open wide, "Please sir, anything but that. I cant be expelled."

The old man sighed, "I don't know it that is possible Mr. Malfoy. You caused another student pain and not for a good reason. What you did was malicious and very well almost cost Ms. Granger her life." he paused to look at the boy again, "I don't know if I can trust you not to repeat what happened."

Draco hung his head until a knock sounded on his door.

"Enter" the old man called.

Lucius and Narcissa walked in and instantly looked over to their son, they could tell by the look on his face that he messed something up.

"You requested a meeting with us." Lucius stated stiffly before sitting down in the chair next to Draco. Narcissa took the last one.

"I have Mr. Malfoy" Dumbledore replied as he stood from his chair, "Last night, Draco almost cost a student her life."

Lucius stiffened once more and glared at Draco.

"Who was the student?" Narcissa asked

"Hermione Granger." he replied softly, "She was lucky to have someone looking after her or she could have passed on."

"The girl could have fought back." Lucius stated like it was obvious.

"Actually Lucius, she couldn't. You see, Ms. Granger was effected by a potions mishap and is now only about four inches tall. Draco found her and burned her with a cigarette. Now normally, such injuries would be painful but not life threatening, however, due to her size and the amount of burns she received... well, it could have ended a lot differently then it did."

"So am I to assume he will be expelled from Hogwarts?" Lucius asked, actually ashamed that his son was enough of a coward to harm someone who couldn't fight back, Mudblood or not.

"I am afraid I have no choice. I cant risk him going after her again." Dumbledore stated sadly.

A sudden knock broke him of his conversation.

"Enter" he called tiredly

The door opened to a sour faced Potions Professors and a shy looking Hermione.

"Can I help you Ms. Granger?" he asked with a smile, noticing that she looked much more like herself then she had last night.

"I umm, I actually wanted to speak with you... about Draco." she said quietly, ignoring the three blonds watching her closely.

"No need to worry Ms. Granger. I am expelling young Mr. Malfoy as we speak."

"Sir, That is kind of what I wanted to talk to you about... I don't want him expelled."

Silence filled the room leaving the three blonds with open mouths, a Potions Professor with a roll of his eyes muttering something along the lines of ' Gryffindors ', and a confused Head master.

"Come again?" Dumbledore asked

Hermione cleared her throat, "I don't want Draco expelled. I know how important my education is and I know it's important to him... I don't want to be the reason he is denied an education."

"He harmed you Ms. Granger" Dumbledore stated in awe

"I know sir, and as long as he keeps away from me, I want him to finish his year."

Dumbledore walked behind his desk and slumped into his chair. He glanced over to Draco, "Ms. Granger seems to be willing to give you another chance... and while I think you should be expelled, I also think that if the person you harmed is willing to.. put it past her, I am obligated to give you said chance."

The three blonds sighed in relief

"But mark my words Mr. Malfoy" Dumbledore stated in a deadly calm, yet serious voice, "if I find that you have violated my trust, or harmed Ms. Granger again, I will not hesitate to throw you out of this school on your ear and nothing anyone says will stop me from doing so. I am taking a chance on you but this is your last chance... Am I clear on this?"

Draco swallowed thickly, "Yes sir, nothing like this will happen again."

He nodded, "Thank you Ms. Granger. You may go down to breakfast now."

Hermione beamed while Severus once again rolled his eyes and left the office.


	7. Chapter 7

"You did WHAT??" Harry yelled, "The wanker almost killed you and you let him off."

"It was my decision Harry and that's that." She huffed

"I for one, agree with Potter on this." Snape added with a smirk

"Who asked you?" she yelled back, panting with anger.

"Hermione... Usually I agree with what you do but this... this is just stupid – what if he does it again?"

"He won't and if he does, He will be expelled."

Harry threw his hands in the air and walked away before he ended up expelled for killing her himself. He had been sitting at breakfast when Malfoy walked in and took his seat. He thought that Dumbledore just hadn't gotten around to expelling him yet and continued to eat his breakfast, smiling smugly as Draco winced when someone would touch him.

However, When Severus walked in holding Hermione, he could tell something was wrong. Snape still walked with an air of confidence but he was grumbling at Hermione the entire time without even looking at her.

He left his table and approached the head table...

"Professor Snape, Can I speak with Hermione for a few minutes."

"Take the stubborn, yet of forgiving little Gryffindor." He grumbled, pushing Hermione to the front of the table like a shaker of salt.

Harry held out his hand and allowed Hermione to crawl into his palm... She was really starting to wish she paid more attention to everyone's bathroom habits, god only knows who doesn't wash their hands.

Harry carried her into the hall, "Why is Malfoy still here?" He asked bluntly

She sighed, "I told Dumbledore not to expel him – I wanted him to finish his education."

And that's when Snape walked in, He could tell Harry was close to squeezing her.

"Well, well" Snape laughed as Harry walked away, "A lovers spat... how...quaint."

"It was not a lovers spat you big oaf. Harry and I are not together."

Severus chuckled again, muttering something about hormonal teenagers. He carried her back down to her house and left her their saying he needed to go to his lab to work on the potion to bring her back up to size.

Hermione waved him away and decided to take a little nap. It was Saturday after all, there were no classes – even though she wasn't allowed to attend, but none the less a nap sounded nice after the night she had.

* * *

Severus had been down in the lab for about an hour, analyzing the potion Potter had mucked up. When the accident happened, he quickly saved the potion for just this use... to find a cure.

He determined the potion had been brewed correctly until somewhere in the last two steps. He thought back on the last two ingredients and tried to figure out which would possible cause Hermione's shrinking.

The bat toes were more of a stabilizer then anything else. The potion had required three and if more or less were added, it shouldn't have caused this.

The last ingredient was crushed beetle leg. He thought about that one longer, but neither of those should have caused her condition... It had to be something else and he knew he was going to have to dissect the potion, little by little.

He gathered the ingredients and a lab rat to experiment on. He would brew the potion step by step, testing the rat each step of the way.

He managed to get through 4 of the 9 steps to brewing the potion with no success. He really didn't expect to find the cure today but he continued to work and look over his notes – the quicker she was of size, the quicker he could get back to life as normal.

The rat on the other hand was angry. He had been sitting there being force fed a nasty tasting substance over and over, giving him nothing but an upset stomach. He was tired of being grabbed, he was tired of having a dropper shoved in his mouth, and he was tired of humans, plain and simple.

Severus had just added the fifth ingredient, stirring 15 times clockwise and 3 times counter clock wise, when he reached over and grabbed the rat. The rat had enough of the treatment and did the one thing any rat would do in the situation... he bit him.

Severus jumped in surprise, not expecting a rat he had been handling to suddenly go postal. The rat gripped on the tender spot between the thumb and index finger with a death grip. In his surprise, He accidentally spilled the original potion that Potter had created and looked on in horror as it dripped over his hand and down to his arm.

Severus dropped the rat, not caring if the damned thing escaped and ran to the sink. He needed to get this potion off before it sunk into his skin.

* * *

Hermione woke up about two hours later and decided she needed a shower. She could still smell the burn ointment on her skin and while it wasn't entirely unpleasant, she wanted to be clean. She gathered up her things and pulled grabbed the port key for the bathroom.

She arrived a few seconds later and went straight for her little corner of the shower. She stripped down, pulled the curtain and turn on the water.

Her shower only lasted a few minutes, after all, she didn't have much to wash as of late. She dressed and grabbed the port key once again and landed back in her little bedroom. She placed her dirty clothes in a pile and her bathing stuff on the top of her little dresser.

"Did you enjoy your shower" A voice drawled from behind her.

Hermione spun around and noticed a 6-inch Severus Snape sitting in a small chair in the corner.

"Oh... my... god" and with that she burst out in a fit of laughter.

Severus didn't find any of this amusing in the least and her laughing only added to his anger, " I wouldn't laugh you little chit. I would not be in this... situation if not for you and your moronic friends and to say I'm unhappy is an understatement."

Hermione stopped laughing and looked over to the scowling Potions Master.

"I-I'm s-sorry" she sputtered, trying to keep a straight face. She was trying not to laugh but it wasn't working, "It's just... it's just" and that was all she got out before laughter took over once more.


	8. Chapter 8

Once Hermione had finally calmed down, she managed to take a long look at her still scowling, yet bored looking professor.

"Uh, can I ask a dumb question?" she asked

"You just did." He retorted

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Well, Heres another one; Who is supposed to keep us from being trampled now?"

Severus looked over to the girl, "I haven't the faintest Idea." he replied, "But, I do know that it will be a few days before it is discovered that I too am the size of a large mouse unless I manage to get in contact with Dumbledore."

Hermione bit her lip to prevent another laughing fit.

"Then what do you suggest? Sit around here until someone realizes something is wrong?" she asked

"That is exactly what I am suggesting. I would be squashed faster then you if given the chance. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly a favorite to the students."

"Well" Hermione started, "Maybe if your disposition was a little better, students wouldn't be out to squash you."

Severus rolled his eyes, "I'm going to try and contact Dumbledore." and he left her little house without another word.

Hermione waited until she knew Severus had left and burst into another round of laughter. This was something she would always remember. The image of Severus Snape in a doll house was another image she would take with a smile to her grave.

She watched out of her little window as Severus made large strides across the room in an attempt to figure out how to get in contact with someone. She watched as he observed the floo. She could tell he was wondering if he would be big enough to even get anywhere. When he walked away from that, she knew he couldn't.

"What about an owl?" Hermione called out.

Severus spun around and smirked, "Your brain has apparently shrunk as well. Did or did it not occur to you that we are the right size for an owls meal."

It hadn't occurred to her about that little problem and she was glad she didn't try to call an owl and learn the hard way. She plopped down on her little bed and tried to think..

"Floo is out, Owl's completely out, little black book that leads to Slytherin common room... out. -- there has to be a way." she muttered.

She heard her little door slam shut and watched as Severus stormed back into the room.

"Move" he growled

Hermione glared at him, "Move?"

"Yes, move.. off the bed."

"Okayyyy.. why?"

"Because I can think better when I lie down." He retorted, "Now move."

Hermione stood from the bed and allowed Severus to lay down.

"Why didn't you use your own bed?" She asked

Severus gave her the look that said ' go away '

"Don't look at me in that tone of voice." she almost yelled, he was in her bed and she wanted to know why.

Severus rolled his eyes, "Icantgetonthebed." he finally muttered out quickly.

"Come again" she asked

She could here his growl, "I said... I. Cant. Get. on. the .bed." he replied through clinched teeth.

"Well you better figure out a way... I'm not giving my bed over to you." she screeched

"Well I'm not sleeping on the floor." he replied.

"Then make another bed... out there somewhere." she said while flinging her hand in the direction of the outside of the doll house.

Severus finally sat up.. it was apparent he wouldn't get any thinking done.

"Why don't you make me a bed?" he asked

Hermione gave him a funny look, "I can't.. I'm too small to do anything like that."

"Exactly" he replied, "and neither can I."

Hermione huffed and walked over to the chair. Severus lay back down and closed his eyes. She knew he wasn't asleep as she could see his eyes moving behind his eye lids and she really hoped he could figure something out.. she was not giving up her bed.

Llllllllllllllll

Two hours later, Severus sat up with a growl, he couldn't think of anything. Being small sucked. He climbed out of the twin sized bed and spotted Hermione asleep in the chair. She had been sleeping a lot more lately, mostly out of sheer boredom.

Being frustrated with the situation himself, he walked over and kicked the chair to wake her up, sending Hermione to the ground while clutching her chest.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" She yelled while trying to slow her heat rate down.

"Because it is not fair for you to be sleeping peacefully when we are both in a lot of trouble here."

"Couldn't think of anything?" she asked while standing up and rubbing the soreness from her bum.

"No" he replied dryly

Hermione shook her head in defeat until a light bulb went off, "What about the house elves? They can get Dumbledore."

Severus looked almost happy that she had an idea until he had a chance to kick it around a little, "Try if you want, but they won't come down here." he finally said while sinking back to the edge of the bed.

This time Hermione growled, "That's it... I'm going to scurry along the halls until I get to his office."

"Don't be ridiculous – you'll never make it."

"Watch me" and with that she pulled the port key that led into the bathroom. She wanted to make sure she wouldn't have to go to wee for a while.

Severus groaned, he knew she was serious and he also knew he would have to go if he couldn't stop her. He walked over and pulled the port key, figuring she just used it to get down to ground level.

Once he landed, he was met with a shriek.

"Get out" she yelled

Severus turned pale at the sight in front of him and scurried out of the bathroom as quick as he possible could... this day couldn't get any worse.

Once she had finished up, Severus asked if she was decent and went into the bathroom.

"We cannot leave the room." He stated firmly

"Yes.. we can" she replied as she washed her hands.

"No, we cant. Not only is there a risk of being stepped on, there is also the little problem of owls and Ms. Norris – we'd be food for some creature within twenty minutes."

He had a point.

Hermione let out a whine, "Then I'm out of suggestions." she stated

"As am I" he replied and pulled the port key to get back inside the house.

Hermione wallowed in self pity for a few minutes longer before going back to the house. When she arrived, she noticed Severus was already taking care of the sleeping arrangements.

She looked at her twin sized bed and laughed. Severus had taken a sheet and draped it across a small piece of yarn that was pinned on each side of the wall, making a little barrier half way down the bed for privacy.

"That is so not going to work."

"Why not?.. it's genius" he replied, obviously proud of himself.

"Oh, I don't know.. maybe for the fact that we only have about the width of foot to sleep on."

"It will suffice until we can get a hold of someone." he replied while crawling into his side of the bed, fully clothed with the exception of his shoes.

It was going to be a long night.

A/N: things will get a little more interesting in the next chapter...


	9. Chapter 9

To say she was having a good nights sleep would qualify for understatement of the year. It was two in the morning and not only was Severus snoring, his sheeted elbow had found a home in her ribs over an hour ago and she had not been able to get him to move it.

She was tired, she was grouchy, and if he didn't remove his elbow in the next minute, she was going to shove him off the bed... thats all there was too it. She gave another valid attempt to remove the elbow but damn the man was a heavy sleeper and nothing she did was working.

"Move your damned elbow" she hissed through the sheet, hoping he would hear her. He didn't of course, but shifted his position anyway... making it worse. Now, not only did she have an elbow, she had a knee pressed into her hip.

That was it.. the final straw. She sat up, flinging her arms wildly at the sheet, ripping it down from the wall.

"Snape." she whispered harshly, giving him a shake, "move the hell over."

Sweet Merlin, the man could sleep through anything.

"Bat boy... wake up." she hissed,and once again getting no response from the sleeping man.

She let out a sigh of frustration and plopped back down on her slender piece of bed, forcefully pulling a good portion of the pillow from under his batty little head. She looked over to her left at the man sleeping comfortably... she wanted to smack him.

She finally closed her eyes, hoping she would pass out from pure exhaustion and it almost worked... almost.

Before she had a chance to do anything else, a heavy leg flipped over hers, pinning her to the bed as well as an arm that flopped over her chest and pulled her closer.

"no no no no" she whined, wanting to cry... she couldn't even move to turn to her side now. She wiggled her body like a girl with mad cow disease but her efforts were useless and only caused him to pull her closer.

She let out a sigh and closed her eyes... at least she had more room even if she was being _cuddled _by her big, bad Professor. The thought made her laugh... Snape cuddled.

Cuddlecuddlecuddlecuddlecuddlecuddlecuddle

The next morning, Severus let out a content sigh and pulled his pillow closer. He had slept better last night then he had in years. Without opening his eyes, he wedged his face in to the hairy pillow, he wanted to take advantage of his peaceful sleep while he could.

Wait... his pillow had hair?

He stiffened and slowly opened his eyes, almost afraid to see what he was pressed against that had hair. He instantly noticed the sheet he had erected for privacy was rumpled and laying across him and the girl he was trying to get privacy from, was snuggled and smiling against his chest.

He groaned... he didn't need this... anything but this.

He slowly untangled the girl from himself and tried to get out of the bed without her noticing. He didn't want her to notice his morning _issues_, nor did he want to deal with the awkwardness of the situation.

Once he managed to pull his fully clothed body out of the bed and from her grip, he mentally yelled 'Success' and went towards the port key to get his morning rituals done with.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

While Severus was in the shower, Hermione was stirred awake by a knock on her door. She got up from the bed and padded her way over to the door.

"Good morning Ms. Granger" Dumbledore said with a smile, "I was coming to check on the progress of the potion to correct this... little situation."

Hermione let out a chuckle, "Well, I'm not sure progress is the right word for it."

Dumbledore frowned and held out his hand for her, "Lets go into the main room and chat, shall we."

Hermione nodded and climbed onto her professors hand. She still felt stupid but else could she do. He carried her over to the couch and sat her down gently before taking the seat next to her.

"Alright Ms. Granger, tell me whats been going on."

Hermione smiled a big grin while trying to hold in her laughter, "Well" she started, "It seems as though Professor Snape had a little accident himself in the lab – he is now about 6 inches tall."

A large grin appeared across the old mans face, "Please tell me you are joking."

"I'm afraid not." she replied, "It's actually quite amusing."

"I see" Dumbledore stated, "Well, in that case, I'm afraid a few arrangements will need to be made."

"You can start by adding a second bed" she said grumpily, "The man is impossible to sleep around."

Dumbledore frowned, "How close did you two sleep?"

"Well, considering we had noting but a twin sized bed with a sheet hanging down the middle for privacy – I'd say too close." She though for a minute, "Can you possibly just shrink his bed down so he can get in it?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "Let's wait for Professor Snape. I'm afraid with him being small.. it changes things a bit."

Hermione nodded and sat back to relax until Snape came out. She wondered if she was going to lose her little house and be shipped off to stay with someone else. She also couldn't help but wonder if Snape would be placed into Minerva protective care. The thought made her laugh.

"Are you alright?" Dumbledore asked

"I'm fine... I just pictured Professor Snape being carried around by Professor Mcgonagall."

Dumbledore smirked, "They'd kill each other."

"I know" she said with a giggle, "That's why I find it funny."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Ten minutes later, a clean Severus emerged from the bedroom in search of Hermione. He had port keyed back to the house and discovered it empty which nearly sent him into a state of panic after what happened the last time she went missing.

He had heard the voice of Albus and made a mad dash to the living room.

"Ah, Severus." Dumbledore stated, "Glad to see you are in one piece."

Severus frowned as Albus bent down and picked him up by the robes. He was not a bloody toy.

"Indeed" came his cool reply, "But it seems that things are a little worse for wear."

Dumbledore smiled, "I can see that"

The three sat and talked for a few minutes, working out the new details. Severus was grumpy to say the least, but he had no choice in the matter. Dumbledore had left for a few minutes and came back with a sleepy looking Harry.

"Morning Hermione" he yawned, picking her up so he could sit down. He looked down at his friend and frowned, "Why are you wearing my boxer shorts?"

Hermione shrugged, "They got mixed in my stuff and they are comfortable." she replied

"Enough with the idle chit chat." Severus snapped... he really wasn't happy.

"Snape?" Harry said with wide eyes, "You're... little?" he laughed

"Way to state the obvious." Severus replied with a roll of the eyes.

Dumbledore raised his hands to silence the pair, "Lets just get this out of the way, shall we?"

The three nodded and turned their attention to the headmaster.

"Harry, I need you to come down here morning, noon and night to make sure Severus and Hermione don't need anything. I will inform the staff of your arrangement so you are excused when you are late."

Harry nodded

Dumbledore then turned towards Severus, "You need to tell him your password so he can get inside."

Severus grumbled, he didn't want another Gryffindor hanging around his quarters but nodded a yes just the same.

"Excellent" Dumbledore stated, then turned to Harry, "Harry, will you take Ms. Granger to the doll house so she can change for the day?"

Harry stood, making sure Hermione was secure before walking into the bedroom and out of the hearing range of his professors. Once he was completely out of sight, Dumbledore turned to Severus.

"I will arrange for a house elf to bring you two your meals." he started, "I, under no circumstances, want the two of you to leave this room until we figure out how to fix this mess."

"But sir" Severus tried, but was met with a silencing hand

"I will take over your classes Severus – I just cant have the pair of you going around this castle and risk being eaten, stepped on or harmed."

"I will also be expanding the doll house to a larger size and adding a second bed."

"Cant you add another room as well."

"I could, but under the circumstances I don't want you out of her sight and vise versa... think of it as the buddy system."

Severus groaned... he hated his life.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Please ignore any mistakes you find in this chapter. For some reason, I have been drained lately and my mind isn't as awake as it needs to be.

* * *

Two weeks – two whole miserable, brain numbing weeks it had been since Dumbledore enacted the whole buddy system thing and Hermione was going crazy. She wanted out of the dungeons and in contact with someone... anyone for more then five minutes.

Sure, Harry had been coming by like he was supposed to, but he hardly ever hung around for more then a few minutes. He had classes to get to, Quidditch practice and even had to sleep at some point... she missed her life.

She had Severus.. if you could call it that. The man was cold, quiet, and was perfectly happy not talking to her and ignoring her at every turn. He spent most of his time reading, writing or sleeping and hardly ever said a word to her even though they had to share a room and not let each other out of their sight. She thought they were actually getting somewhere after the whole Malfoy thing but she guessed she was wrong.

She was at her wits end.

For the last week, she had been giving him the cold shoulder right back. She would only answer any questions in the form of a yes or no, she hadn't tried to start a conversation with him in a week, and didn't make eye contact with him either... two could play at this game.

"Ms. Granger, can you snap out of your day dream? I need to take a shower."

"Fine" she replied and walked over to the port key. She pulled it and disappeared to the bathroom without another word.

Severus rolled his eyes and followed. When he arrived, Hermione was already standing in the corner with her back towards him, allowing him his privacy.

"What is your problem?" he finally asked

"Nothing"

"Don't give me that Ms. Granger, I can tell when a woman is irritated." he said in a bored voice.

"Just take your shower." she replied in an equally bored voice

"Quit being a chit and answer the damned question." He finally yelled, losing his patience with her.

She could feel the anger building, she tried to control it, she really did but enough was enough.

"You want to know what my problem is?" she yelled back, "My problem is I am stuck here with you. I have hardly any contact with the outside world, I miss my friends, I miss having conversations even if I have to dumb it down a bit, I miss everything." she stopped to suck in another breath, "And what do I get out of this? I get stuck with a grouchy old man who is so used to being alone that he doesn't care if he has contact with another human being."

Severus stood back and watched the girls tantrum. He had been avoiding her for a reason but he couldn't tell her why. He instead decided to just ignore her and hope his inappropriate thoughts would just go away.

Everything had started that first and only night they had to sleep in the same bed. The feeling of having a womans body pressed against his was something he hadn't had the pleasure of in a long time. It wasn't that he couldn't have one, he just didn't trust the women he brought back to his quarters enough to allow them the stay there, nor did he want them to.

After he had woken up that morning, he couldn't help but relive the feeling of her pressed against him, the smell of her skin, the smile on her face – it was disturbing. For days he thought about it and for days he had to either go to sleep or take a shower to get rid of the – problems that came along with it – ignoring her was just easier.

He knew the rules of the school. There was none that said a professor and student couldn't get together but it was specified that the student had to be of age and consenting to do so. She was of age and he knew it but the biggest problem was the age difference. He was not a young professor just starting out. He was older then her by far, he was mean, grumpy and had a hard life, he was hardly a good choice for a girl such as herself to be interested in – not to mention he hated rejection, so yes, ignoring her was just the easier way to go.

"Are you even listening to me?" she yelled, snapping him away from his thoughts.

"Every word." he replied sarcastically

"Your such a git." she finally said and turned around again, "Just take your damned shower."

Severus sighed and stripped out of clothes... maybe he would talk to her a little just to get her out of her mood.

He started the water and stepped behind the curtain, "I'm in" he called out so she didn't have to face the corner the entire time.

Hermione let out an angered growl and walked towards the sink. She needed a cold wash rag to cool her face down before she actually jumped into the shower and killed him. The washrag felt good against her skin. It was slowly bringing the heat out of her face but it wasn't helping one bit on the heat that was still fueling her anger.

"Can I ask you a question?" she finally bit out.

"If you must." he replied with a sigh, here we go again.

"Is something wrong with you? I mean, why the hell do you act the way you do?"

"Has anyone ever told you it is unbecoming of a lady to use the language you have been using?"

Hermione ignored him, he was enough to bring out the sailor in anyone.

"Answer my question first."

"There is nothing wrong with me Ms. Granger. I simply enjoy being by myself... anything else?"

"No, nothing else." she answered going back to running the cool rag over her face.

She had a few ideas on why he was so grumpy. She had been living with him for weeks and she had yet to see him with a woman. It was impossible for him now, but when he was normal sized there was still nothing...maybe he was asexual. That thought had merit.

She rinsed the rag again and continued her private conversation, "Okay, so he's probably asexual, definitely asocial – what else could possibly fit him." she continued to think, she would figure it out if it was the last thing she did.

She finally got her skin cooled down and her temper was once again in check, "Are you almost finished? I'd like to shower while we are here."

"I'm finished, just go to the corner so I can get out."

What difference did it make to him... if he was asexual... he didn't have anything worth seeing. She sighed and walked over to the corner, once again with her back facing him.

Severus climbed out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He made sure everything was well tucked and hidden before walking to the corner so she could get in.

"All yours" he said when he reached her.

Hermione turned and once again noticed his chest. She didn't linger long, after all, she had seen it everyday for the last two weeks. She gave him a nod and walked to the other side of the bathroom still deep in thoughts.

He had a nice body, even she would admit that. He wasn't Greek god but he was far from old man. His body was strong and lean, well defined and very fit. His back was crisscrossed with silvery scars and his chest, while not as bad, had scars to match. His legs looked strong and muscular – to bad he was asexual.

She stripped down and entered the shower, totally unaware that he had been focused on her thoughts. It wasn't like legemency, he didn't need eye contact to hear what she was saying, it was a little trick he learned while serving Voldemort.

"Asexual?... she thinks I'm asexual?" he was furious, how dare the little witch assume something so...so wrong.

He walked over to the shower, keeping his towel on and pulled the curtain back. He stepped into the shower and quickly pressed her into the wall. She didn't have time to yell at him or even scream for that matter, he placed his lips on hers and pressed his body into hers, letting her feel what he was.

After a few minutes, he pulled away and placed his forehead on hers, "Hows that for asexual?" he asked before stepping away and out of the shower, leaving her panting against the wall and hot for an entirely different reason then before.


	11. Chapter 11

Stupid was not a word normally associated with Severus Snape. Mean, cruel, heartless, bat had been said countless times but never stupid. It had been two days since he kissed her and he would be the first to tell you he was stupid as they got.

He had already been having sleepless nights before the kiss and now, well now sleep was a fantasy that he wished would come. For two nights now he had fought with a raging erection that would not go away, not even with trying to relieve himself in the shower. It was starting to become painful and he was close to asking Dumbledore to brew him a potion to calm things down a bit.

Hermione on the other hand was having just as much trouble as he was. Feeling his half naked body pressed against hers and the kiss to boot, had turned something on inside her and wouldn't turn off. Unlike Severus, she didn't dare try to relieve herself in the shower as he was in the room and awake but the way things were going for her, she planned on waiting till he fell asleep and taking matters into her own hands in the privacy of her bed, under the blankets and quietly.

She glanced over to the miniature alarm clock and noticed that it was two in the morning and Severus appeared to be sleeping soundly with a pillow over his head. With a grin, she pulled her knickers down past her ankles and placed them between her legs so she could easily find them when she had finished.

She adjusted her pillow and took one last glance in Severus direction to make sure he was still asleep. Once satisfied, she leaned back, spread her legs and pulled the covers over her head completely. She then pulled her shirt up towards her neck, not daring to take it off all the way and adjusted it so she would have easy access to her body.

She knew he was asleep but that didn't make her anymore comfortable so she decided to start off slowly. Her hands went to her breast where she gave them a gentle squeeze, slowly massaging them and pinching her nipples with a good amount of pressure. The sensations from her own hands sent a tingling from her breast all the way down to her already wet core.

She continued her actions with her left hand while rubbing her right hand over her stomach and barely into the nest of curls between her legs. Her body was already hot before she started this whole thing but now she was on fire. She bit her lip to contain any moans that might escape her mouth.

Severus was reeling with what was going on not more then 10 feet away from him. He was now harder then he could ever remember being and the scent of her arousal was not making things any better for him. He could tell by the way her legs were gapped open of what she was doing and he couldn't help but imagine what was going on underneath the blanket – he was pretty sure he's give his left arm to find out.

His own hand slipped beneath his sleeping pants and ghosted over his erection, desperate for some kind of relief – any kind would be a benefit to him. He started slowly with light strokes and a few squeezes, hoping that with the mental image of what she was doing along with her smell, would help him finally relieve the pressure.

A small gasp came through the room as Hermione's hand finally reached the spot between her legs. The sound nearly sent Severus into a seizure and her smell was going stronger and stronger with each passing moment. Unable to control himself, he used the talent from the night before to read her thoughts, he was entirely too curious of what she was thinking about to let this opportunity pass.

He concentrated as best he could while keeping a somewhat steady rhythm going on himself, that was until his name ghosted through his thoughts and he knew she was imagining him.

His cock literally jumped at the thought of her pleasuring herself to him and he had to chance a look in her direction, just to see anything he could. He moved the pillow slowly and raised up on his elbows only to see a pair of brown eyes looking right at him. She too need a visual and if a sleeping Snape helped her achieve the goal, then so be it.

He knew she noticed him and to his shock, she didn't turn away nor stop her actions – if nothing else she went faster. She was using one hand to hold herself open while the other passed furious circles over her clit, bringing herself closer and closer to climax.

Severus considered himself to be a strong man, one not easily tempted but the witch no more the 10 feet away from him was breaking his reserve at an alarming pace. Not breaking eye contact, he pushed his blanket from his body and slowly got to his feet.

Her eyes remain locked on his and he could hear her thoughts loud and clear – she needed more and was chanting in her head for him to come over and take her seven ways to Sunday.

He slowly approached the bed, not even trying to hide the monstrous erection that was tenting his silken sleeping pants. He sat down on the edge of the bed and gently peeled the blanket from her body. The smell of her arousal was so strong now, like crack to a crack addict and he had to have her, morality be damned.

His hand slid down her arm and covered the moving hand with his own, causing her to let out a loud moan.

Just having him so close to her was turning her on even more and at that point, she felt she would die if not given any satisfaction.

Her newly freed hand, still covered in her own juices, quickly found Severus cock. Severus let out a hiss of appreciation as her hot little hand closed around him and pleasured him with her own lubrication.

"Severus" She whimpered, "Please... I need you."

His eyes rolled into the back of his head at her pleas for relief, her voice was husky and filled with lust and nothing short of death would stop him at this point. He stood from the bed and pulled down his sleeping pants, kicking them off with haste.

He silently crawled up her body and growled as her smell completely consumed him. Her eyes were slack, heavy lidded and full of lust and he quickly feel into their depths.

"Please – I need you to fuck me – I need you to fuck me as hard as you can." she whimpered.

Severus positioned himself between her legs and with a hard thrust, he found himself completely engulfed inside of her tight little body.

She was by far the tightest witch he had ever had the pleasure of having and to make things better, her body had no problem taking in his large cock where other witches had to be primed for a long time before he was able to take her how he wanted to.

"Fuck Hermione, you're .. so... tight" he hissed, thrusting in time with the last three words.

He felt her body clinch him tighter and he could not control the primal growl that came from his mouth. He lifted her hips a little higher and moved his body in closer, determined to feel every inch of her. His thrust became harder and Hermione mewed with each one.

"Gods Severus, fuck me harder, fill me" she hissed

Severus pulled out of her and quickly turned her over, putting her I the pillow biter position. He thrust back into her harden then before, hitting her cervix with every thrust.

Hermione started to roll her hips as he took her from behind, adding pressure to both of them.

"Fuck witch, where did you learn that." he hissed as he pumped into her a break neck speeds.

"Ohhhhhhhhh – oh gods – ohhhhhhh." she suddenly panted and started to fall into orgasm.

Severus used his right hand to steady her as his left tangled into her hair, jerking her head back like a rag doll.

"I hope you're ready to be filled witch."

Those words were all she needed as she fell into an earth shattering orgasm, bringing her hips in time with his.

"Oh merlin – fill me Severus all of me" she growled

She suddenly felt Severus stiffen behind her and with five final thrust, each coming with it very own grunt, he spilled his seed inside of her accepting body before collapsing to his side and bringing her with him.

"A.N: good? Bad? Lemme know.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione woke up the next morning with a blush. She could feel her professor behind her, naked ad poking her in the back – she grinned. She actually couldn't believe that had happened but she had not one regret, not a single one and she would be damned if he tried to act like nothing happened – not after he came back for seconds and thirds.

She tried to sit up but as soon as her back left the bed, a heavy arm gripped her tighter and pulled her back down.

"I will fail you for the entire seventh year if you leave this bed." He said groggily.

She smiled, he didn't regret it.

"I need the loo." she said in a strained voice, she was pretty sure her poked her bladder more then a few times last night.

"Go and come right back... you have two minutes before I come after you."

Hermione raised an eyebrow but quickly left the bed and headed for the port key. She didn't care what he said, she needed to pee and she needed a shower – he gave her quite a work out last night.

She did her business then quickly stepped in the shower. The hot water felt good against her skin and she relished in it. The pelting of the water worked out some of the tension she had left, which wasn't much considering after the third time she had started to feel like jelly.

She grabbed a loofah and lathered it up generously with her body wash, wanting nothing more then to scrub the sweat from her body and feel normal once again.

Five minutes had passed and still no Severus. She shrugged and continued to scrub, "He probably fell back asleep." she muttered to herself.

She bent over to scrub her legs, taking the time to go over the back of her legs where she discovered Severus had a fetish for kissing.

Once she was sufficiently lathered, she stepped under the spray of water to rinse and also wet her hair at the same time. She was suddenly pushed up against the shower wall much like she had been a few days before, only this time Severus didn't wear a towel... he wore nothing.

"I gave you extra time." he whispered in her ear, "five minutes exactly."

Hermione smirked even though her eyes were closed, "miss me?" she said in a sultry voice that surprised even her.

He pressed into her harder, rubbing his erection against her stomach, "What does that tell you."

Her eyes rolled back into her head, he was like a rabbit and she was growing more and more excited by the second.

"I guess I need to be punished." She stated firmly, " let me make it up to you."

Severus was the one to raise an eyebrow this time, she was a wild little thing when it came to sex.

"And tell me – How do you plan to do that?"

She smiled and slowly slipped down his body and to her knees. She had never given a blow job before but it didn't seem too complicated. Severus watched as she slipped down, wondering if she was really going to do what he thought she was.

His thoughts were answered seconds later when he felt her hot mouth take him in and made him groan. He could tell instantly that she didn't have much experience, if any at all, but she wasn't flunking out in the department either.

His hand reached out and stroked the top of her head as her hands grabbed him from behind, pulling him in closer and then she did the unthinkable. He felt her relax her mouth and slowly suck him in further. He felt his cock hit the back of her throat and she willed herself to relax, just like she had heard the girls from her dorms said to do it. She relaxed her throat and sunk down further, deep throating him as best she could.

The hand that was gently stroking her head now held a fist full of hair as he felt her take him in even further.

"Fuck witch" he hissed, throwing his head back. As he did so, his hand pulled her hair harder and to his surprise, she moaned.

"_Really now, this is interesting."_ He thought to himself as she pulled back with suction and once again took him in. His grip grew tighter as he started to thrust into her mouth, listening for the moans that were vibrating against his cock.

The little witch was a masochist – he could live with that.

"Release me witch.' he ordered.

Hermione stopped wondering if she had accidentally nicked him with her teeth or sucked a little too hard.

"Stand" he ordered firmly and watched as she squeezed her legs together for some relief before standing.

"Turn around, bend over and place your hands on the wall."

Hermione did as asked, feeling her lubrication slip down her thighs. Severus moved in behind her and ran his hand up her spine gently before gripping her hair hard and plunging into her at the same time.

Hermione almost collapsed as he filled her while gripping her hair a bit painfully.

"It appears, Ms. Granger, That the Gryffindor goody goody is a bit of a masochist." he purred as he slowly slid into her again and again, "And I would like to test my theory."

Hermione moaned as he used his free hand to wrap around her waist and started to thrust harder, slamming her body to his over and over, repeatedly feeling her tightness her body gave him each time her entered and pulled out. His hand slid from her waist and up to her nipple where he gave it a not so gentle squeeze.

"Fuck Severus" she hissed, watching her fingers turn a ghostly shade of white as she tried to claw the shower wall.

"Is that what you like?" he asked as he slammed in harder, "Do you like it when I fuck you hard?"

The only response he received was a lusty moan. He then pulled out and turned her around.

"Lay down" he ordered.

She did as requested, loving the way he was possessing her, being strong and confident like a man should be. He climbed back over her and placed one leg over his shoulder and the other on his waist before roughly thrusting into her again.

"Tell me witch, should I be a little more gentle with you?" he asked while slamming into her.

Hermione's eyes went wide, "Don't... you...dare."

Severus smirked, "As you wish." and he continued to take her roughly.

Severus hadn't planned on doing this, not yet anyway. When he told her to come back it was because he wanted to talk to her and see where she stood on the whole situation. He, himself had given up on the whole 'she's my student' mentality the second her entered her the night before and as far as he was concerned, if she was willing... so was he and by the way she was flirting, he knew she was just as willing as he was.

She suddenly stiffened beneath him, letting out an honest to merlin scream as he tore an orgasm from her body. Her body tightened and released around him, milking his cock for everything it was worth and within seconds, he exploded into her with a hoarse growl that vibrated the walls around them.

Neither said anything for a few minutes while they tried to regulate their breathing.

"I'll not give you up easily after this... just to let you know." He panted

Hermione let out a flustered laugh, "I should hope not."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I just wanted to let you all know how much I enjoyed your reviews. They all brought a smile to my face and one in particular made me grin. Hermisia Draco - I laughed when I read your review because you are the only one who pointed that out. I am a firm believer in having a guy who knows what the hell they want and are confident about it. Have you ever had a guy that was a nervous, fumbling mess? It's horrible, I'd rather join the convent then deal with that every time, lol.

Again, thank you all and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Three weeks had passed since the initial night of.. activities, and the little doll house was never the same afterwards. Hermione had learned that chairs could be used for more then just sitting and the little dresser had a particularly nice grain to it – she discovered that when she was thrown over the edge of it and taken from behind quite delightfully.

Hermione also learned that while Severus was a mean bastard in the classroom, his lovers were treated quite differently. He was still snarky, still cutting but she was able to see a passion in the man that no one else would have known. When Severus was indulging, he was not a selfish lover by any means. He made sure she got hers at least twice before he allowed himself relief as well. He was also very possessive and made sure she knew who she belonged to in that moment.

Hermione turned slightly and smirked when she felt his arm tighten around her.

"We've got to get up." she said while trying to pull away again

His reply was simple, firm, and to the point, "No"

"Come on. Dumbledore will be here in thirty minutes. Do you really want him to find out beds pushed together?"

Severus opened one eye and groaned. She was right, he knew it, but he was just so damned comfortable.

"Old coot" he muttered and released his grip on her.

Hermione chuckled, "Now, now, no name calling. You know he's bringing in another potions master to work on our problem today."

Severus scowled like an angry child. He knew it had to be done but having another Potions Master in his domain ruffled his feathers a bit – it was a territorial thing

He finally drug himself out of bed, dressed and moved his bed back to the other side of the room. He really didn't need a lecture from Dumbledore about defiling Minerva's little Gryffindor.

"If they only knew." he muttered as the thought crossed his mind. Minerva would have a fit if she knew Hermione wasn't the innocent little prude she made herself out to be.

"Are you ready yet?" He asked, "I refuse to be carried in front of the little snot."

Hermione sighed and finished tyeing her shoe, "That little snot is one of your former students, Severus, one of your better ones from what Dumbledore said."

"I know who he is." Severus replied, "I just don't like him."

"Why?"

"Just never mind. Come on."

Hermione glared at him but followed him anyway. She wasn't sure why he was protesting this one person so much when he was willing to accept other Potions Masters. She shrugged her shoulders and figured she'd find out soon enough.

By the time they reached the living room area, Dumbledore was already there, sitting with one of the best looking men she had ever seen. This guy made both Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini look like total dogs.

"Ms. Granger" Dumbledore said with a bright smile. He lowered his hand for her to climb up and lifted her to the couch between himself and Mr. Goodlooking.

"And Severus" Dumbledore greeted while picking the grumpy looking potions master by the back of his robes. Severus just crossed his arms and dealt with it – he didn't want Hermione alone with this guy for even a second.

"Ms. Granger, This is Douglas Lanzino and he will be working on your little problem."

Hermione extended her hand to which he extended his finger, "Nice to meet you Mr. Lanzino."

"Likewise Ms. Granger, and do call me Doug."

Severus gripped his wand a little tighter. Douglas Lanzino was notorious for being able to sweep woman off their feet and he feared Hermione would become his next conquest. Severus had already lost woman to another man, he wasn't about to lose Hermione the same way.

"As delighted as I am to see you again Mr. Lanzino, I believe we should discuss the course of action." Severus stated, wanting to get Hermione away from Douglas as soon as he could.

Douglas smirked, He could tell by the look in his professors eyes that he was protective over the little witch – he had after all seen that look many, many times.

"Absolutely Professor, Shall we go to your labs and see what this potion consists of so I can get started."

Dumbledore clapped, "Splendid idea." and scooped Severus up once again, "Mr. Lanzino, if you will just hold your hand out, Ms. Granger will climb on and you can follow us to the lab."

"With pleasure" Douglas purred. He chuckled to himself when he noticed Snape's jaw ticking in anger.

"Come on you cute little witch, I'm curious to see what you look like full sized."

Severus growled and Dumbledore chuckled. He may be an old man but he could tell when two people fancied each other a mile away. Hermione blushed and crawled into the tall Italians hand.

"Uhh, thanks" she replied then glanced over to a scowling Severus. It hit her like a night bus... Severus was jealous of Doug – and she laughed.

Doug and Hermione followed Severus and Dumbledore into Severus private labs and over to the potion that caused the problem in the first place.

Doug and Dumbledore both sat their passengers down on the table and went to the cauldron. Severus took the opportunity to go over to Hermione and refused to move from her side.

"You don't have to worry you know." She whispered

Severus huffed, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

:"I think you do." she whispered, "But don't worry, he's too big for me."

"I still have no idea what you are talking about." he answered again.

Hermione smirked and walked away from Severus and towards Doug, "Can you lift me so I can see the what the potion looks like... potions fascinate me." she said with a sweet smile.

Doug flashed her a come hither smile, "Of course, climb aboard."

Doug, Hermione and Dumbledore all discussed the potion and even though she had originally tried to make Severus jealous, she found herself quite interested in what they were saying. She interjected ideas as well as listened to his opinions on it, brainstormed and after two hours, Doug had a decent idea of what to start on.

"You're a smart one." Doug said to her as he put her back down next to a pacing Severus. For someone who use to be a spy, he sure wasn't hiding his feelings very well at the moment.

"It was nice to actually get to think about something again." she blushed, "Thanks"

Doug nodded and went to work, while Dumbledore took them back to the doll house. Hermione could tell Severus was miffed and chuckled to herself, she would have to inform him that she had absolutely no interest in Doug.

"Have fun children" Dumbledore stated as he suppressed a laugh. Watching Severus get territorial was amusing to him.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Two hours later...

"What was his name?" Severus asked as he thrust into her from behind.

"I don't remember." she moaned.

Severus had told her he was going to make her pay for the little flirting incident that got him worked up in a tizzy and pay she did... Happily.


	14. Chapter 14

A full week had passed since Doug had arrived at Hogwarts

A full week had passed since Doug had arrived at Hogwarts. He was sure he had figured out what the potion consisted of and had planned to test the antidote on a rat before he tried it on Severus or Hermione. Doug would admit freely that he was ready to leave Hogwarts as Severus became more and more agitated with him – it was still fun to flirt though.

The second day he was there, Doug had asked Hermione to accompany him to the lab for her input. Severus actually growled when she agreed but she just smiled and climbed onto Doug's hand – she paid for it later but that was her goal in the first place.

The third day there, Severus insisted on taking Hermione place in the lab. Doug made comments about Hermione several times trying to get a rouse out of his old professor but quickly learned it was a bad idea when Severus zapped him with his tiny wand.

By the fourth day, Doug had pretty much figured out all the components to Harry potion and started to analyze them all, finally setting the joking and teasing aside to complete his work. He had ran the ingredients together, going through them one by one and was able to figure out what had gone so wrong.

When the fifth day arrived, Doug had started working on the potion that would hopefully set them right. It would take three days to brew completely, which would be tomorrow.

"Are you sure this will work?" Hermione asked Doug

"I am about 95 sure it will but I still want to test it a few times against the initial potion to make sure."

Hermione nodded, "Will you take me back to the house – I need to talk to Severus about a few things."

Doug lowered his hand and allowed Hermione to climb on. On one hand she was happy to be getting back to normal size. On the other, she knew she would probably have to leave Severus quarters and it would be hard for them to be together.

Doug placed her at the door where Severus was already standing with his arms crossed, giving Doug the death look. His expression changed with he noticed her face and wondered what had happened to change her mood so suddenly. She had only been in the lab twenty minutes and was happy when she left.

"Did he do anything to you?" Severus asked, wand twitching in his hand.

"No, no, nothing like that." She said softly, "But we may be back to normal size tomorrow and I'm sure Dumbledore will make me go back to Gryffindor."

"Don't you want to?" he asked confused. He was sure she missed her friends after being stuck in a doll house with him for so long.

"In a way I guess" she said then paused, "But I've grown use to sleeping with you and being around you… things are going to change when we go back to normal.."

Severus nodded and pulled her closer, he was not a man that was experienced in providing comfort but he figured he would try for her, "Do you want it to change at all? I mean, with you being normal size you will be able to date younger wizards."

Hermione shook her head violently, "I don't want another wizard… I'm happy with you."

"Then we will figure out how to make it work. Besides, There is no rules against our relationship with you being consenting age and considered an adult."

"Dumbledore will probably have a fit."

Severus laughed, "The old coot already knows, I can tell by the way he smirks around us."

Hermione blushed at the idea of anyone knowing but she figured she would have to get over it if they were going to try and have an open relationship.

Severus smirked at her blush, "Don't worry, I will figure something out."

Oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

The next day, Doug had completed and successfully tested the potion 15 times on different rats and was now ready to try it on Hermione and Severus.

"I'll go first" Severus volunteered, not wanting Hermione to be the one to suffer the ill effects if something went wrong.

Doug measured out the correct amount in a dropper and had Severus open his mouth. Hermione giggled, making the remark that he looked like a baby bird but quick stopped when she noticed his scowl. The potion was pure white, thick and tasted like mud but within two minutes of drinking it, Severus was back to his normal size and unbelievably happy.

"Alright Hermione, Your turn." Doug stated as he lifted her up and had her open her mouth.

She too was back to normal in a matter of minutes and while she was happy, she was also sad and worried, wondering what Dumbledore would say.

"It seems that I have taught you well." Severus stated

Doug smirked knowing that it was as good as a compliment he was going to get , "Well, I did have a good Professor. Sorry about the flirting but I couldn't resist."

"You were lucky I wasn't normal sized or I would have sent you home in a match box." Severus replied.

"Alright boys" Hermione interrupted, "As funny as it is to watch the both of you, I think it would be a good idea to let Dumbledore know we are back to normal."

"Indeed" Severus replied, grabbing Hermione by the hand. He wanted to make sure Doug understood who she was with.

"Are you come Doug?" Hermione asked

"Yeah, I'll be right up. I just want to clean this up a bit before I leave."

Severus nodded his thanks and took off from the lab. He wanted to take the opportunity to inform Dumbledore of their relationship even though he knew Albus already suspected as much.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry this is not an update

Sorry this is not an update. I just want to let you all know that my mom had surgery last Tuesday and I've been caring for her since. Unfortunately, her hip slipped out of place and she made need a second operation so my updates will be coming when I have a chance to breathe. I'm sorry for putting this off but I'm doing what I need to do. I will hopefully be able to update some tomorrow evening.

Thanks

Randi


	16. Chapter 16

Hi everyone. I just wanted to let you know that I have not forgotten about my stories. I have gotten quite a few emails even though I have not updated in forever so I figured I would let you all know what is going on.

I am currently working with a published author on a real book that I am writing. The book is very complicated for me as a writer because it has many twist and turns and I am doing my best to make it all flow as steadily as possible for the readers. I PROMISE that as soon as I have the kinks worked out and my brain is not so fried, I will update and finish my stories.

I am sooo sorry it is taking so long, but my heart is wanting to finish this book and I really need to go with it.

On a side note, I am looking for someone who is good at art and has some free time to make a cover of sorts and a few other things for my book. I will be making a myspace for the book and want an original layout to help show it off. I will give full and complete credit to anyone who steps up. Send me a message if you are interested.

Again, I am so sorry… I will make it up to you.


End file.
